


After Everything

by WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Smut, college Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad/pseuds/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader's point of view is italicized, Mark's point of view is non-italicized. <br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>This fic is based off a dream I had a few weeks ago, that involved people in my actual life, but I decided to change certain aspects like names and what not. I understand that the characters who are briefly mentioned may not speak or act like this in real life. Originally, this wasn't meant to be shared with anyone, but a group of my friends encouraged me to at least post it on here.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>Also! If you have any feedback on how I can adjust the writing to make the words flow in a better way or possibly to simply make it more appealing, please feel free to let me know in the comments below.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's point of view is italicized, Mark's point of view is non-italicized.   
> *  
> *  
> *  
> This fic is based off a dream I had a few weeks ago, that involved people in my actual life, but I decided to change certain aspects like names and what not. I understand that the characters who are briefly mentioned may not speak or act like this in real life. Originally, this wasn't meant to be shared with anyone, but a group of my friends encouraged me to at least post it on here.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Also! If you have any feedback on how I can adjust the writing to make the words flow in a better way or possibly to simply make it more appealing, please feel free to let me know in the comments below.

_I was three days into my vacation in California, staying at the dorms of the Art Institute of California - Los Angeles. My best friend, Mark, had invited me out there to stay for three weeks. Tonight I was getting ready with a girl down the hall, because an entire group was going downstairs to the block party out on the street. Most of my stuff was stuck back in Mark and his roommate’s room, where I was staying, but I had what I needed to get ready here._

_“(Y/n), are you drinking tonight?” Marzia asked me as she finished doing her makeup._

_“Probably not,” I expressed truthfully._

_“Awe, why not?” she mock pouted._

_“I don’t know, I’m just not interested in drinking,” I lied easily._

_I knew exactly why I wouldn’t be drinking that night. Alcohol has a tendency to block that filter between a person’s brain and mouth, and I didn’t want to say anything to certain people I didn’t want them to know._

_“Do you think you’ll crash here if Sean brings anyone back to his and Mark’s room?” she asked, walking out of the single bathroom._

_“Would you be cool with that?” I murmured._

_“Of course!” she exclaimed. “You and Mark can both bunk over here. Knowing him, he’ll drink a bit, but he won’t be interested in any of the women that fling themselves at him.”_

_I turned my gaze away from her, to hide my violent emotions. Anger, hatred, jealousy; they coursed through my mind, envisioning beautiful women trying to be with him and eventually succeeding. Marzia walked up to me, slightly hesitant, but confident._

_“Look, I don’t know what went on between you two once upon a time, but just watch how he is. Watch how he behaves. It’s a real eye opener if you ever want to really know him,” she rubbed my shoulder, and handed me my black combat boots._

_Arm and arm, we walked out of her room, with our purses in hand, and made our way to where the boys were changing. Their room was just down the hallway, on the same floor, and we expected most of our group to be there. Marzia tapped her knuckles against the wooden door, and it swung open to reveal the five guys. Sean and Bob were lounging on the two twin beds, while Felix sat on the window ledge, lacing up his sneakers. Wade was standing beside us, having been the person who opened the door. Mark sat at his desk, typing something into his phone. He looked up at us, eyes passing from me to Marzia to me and then to his phone one last time, before he stood._

_“Ready boys?” Marzia asked excitedly._

_“Been ready dear,” Felix laughed, walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her waist._

_I shifted to the right slightly, giving the two of them more room for one another. It took me a moment before I realized that I had shifted closer to Mark, only fully realizing it when I looked up to see him towering above me. His eyes were unreadable as he stared down at me, and I cleared my throat quietly before stepping back out the door. Marzia and Felix followed my lead, and we all began filing out of the room. The staircase was down the hall, to the right, so we began walking. Soon we were descending the stairs to the ground level, out to the street to find the other two women who were going to join us._

 

"Do you think we should go check to see if the girls are ready yet?” Bob yawned from where he sat on my bed.

“Nah, they said they’d come here when they’re ready,” Felix said, moving to grab his shoes. “Besides,” he laughed, “I think Marzia is trying to convince (y/n) to let loose and hook up with people. Apparently, she’s still hung up over this one guy she had some sort of thing with.”

My ears perked up at that moment, suddenly very interested in the conversation Felix and Bob were having.

“What do you mean, like a fuckbuddy?” Bob mused.

“I doubt it man, she seems like the type of chick you’d take home to meet your parents,” Felix grunted.

“She is hot though, so you never know,” Bob counter argued.

“Oh yeah, I agree. I even told Marzia that if I was single, I’d be flirting with (y/n),” Felix chuckled.

“What did she say?” Sean interjected.

“She said she would be too!”

The room erupted into fits of laughter, as my friends thought about how they’d flirt with my best friend. I chuckled along with them, trying to appear nonchalant when my mind was playing out scenarios of tonight where different guys came up to (y/n) and she went with them. My fist was clenching and unclenching from where it sat on my thigh as my jealousy peaked. If the other four guys noticed it, they didn’t say anything.

“Yo!” came a call from outside, accompanied by a short tap on the door.

I stood to open it and let Wade, the last guy in our group, inside Sean and my room. If I thought about it for long enough, this would also be (y/n)’s room for the next three weeks, but I didn’t want to think about that.

“Hey man,” I greeted lightly.

“‘Sup?” he clapped his hand on my shoulder, and made his way deeper into the room.

“We’re just chillin and waiting’ for the girls,” Bob answered as I sat back down at my desk.

Just as soon as the door closed, there was a final knock on the door. Austin spun around and pulled it open, revealing Marzia and (y/n) standing there. They were arm in arm, with laughter written on their faces. Felix stood up from the window ledge, and walked over to his girlfriend. While he moved, everyone else, including myself, stood up from where they had been lounging. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Feeling this, (y/n) side stepped to her right, unknowingly getting closer to me. She was inches away from me. The scent of her Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion hit me suddenly, and all of my strength was put towards not reaching out for her.

When she looked up at me, realizing where she was standing, my breath caught in my throat. I hadn’t been this close to her in over a year, and her eyes shined just as bright as they had a year ago. A brilliant, blue hue, they held stars inside them. Briefly, my eyes looked at her lips, plump and smooth, a dark burgundy color giving them intense definition. For the longest time, I had been trying to convince her that she didn’t need to wear makeup to be beautiful, but even I had to admit that she looked stunning. Not just her makeup, but her hair and outfit too. (Y/n) had her hair partially braided, and partially in loose curls, which I just wanted to run my fingers through for the rest of my life. The outfit she’d worn was tight, black skinny jeans with a well fitted t-shirt that complimented the curves of her body well.

How long I had been staring at her was unknown to me, but all too soon she looked down at the floor with red and pink in her cheeks. She shuffled out the door with Marzia and Felix, later making sure she walked on the other side of the group. As we descended the stairs, I couldn’t help looking over at her. The hourglass figure of her body and the curve of her ass were enticing as I thought about going out tonight. My jawbone clenched with suppressed anger as I tried to calm myself down from thinking about her with other guys again. The muscles in my jaw twitched insistently throughout the night as I drank drink after drink. Guys kept coming up to her, asking for her number, asking to take her home, while I sat with Sean and Wade, avoiding their knowing eyes.

“Bro, just say something,” they both slurred.

“I can’t,” I hung my head low, “I can’t hurt her again.”

They didn’t hear me, because they had both left the counter to go seek out (y/n), the only one of the group who didn’t have any alcohol in her system. The last thing I remember was telling the bartender to pour me some more tequila.

 

_Mark was very, very drunk. Don’t get me wrong, so was nearly everyone in the group, but Mark was the one who surprised me. For years, he’d been the person who said he didn’t drink, because he didn’t like what it did to him while drunk or after. Yet here he was, stumbling along the sidewalk and trying to get back to the dorm rooms. Finally, after twenty minutes of trying to guide him without touching him, I finally said, “Fuck it!” and laced my hand with his. I held on tightly so he wouldn’t get side tracked again. He was grinning like a cheshire cat once we’d finally gotten into the building and up to the room._

_“What now?” he questioned._

_“Now, you’re going to get into the shower,” I told him, moving across the room to deposit my shoes by my bag._

_“Only if you come in with me,” he demanded._

_My entire body froze, I didn’t even breath. For over a year I had been trying to move past everything we had been. It was a steep slope, but I was gradually getting better and better. Now though, those words could be my undoing, and my heart was racing so hard. My nostrils flared as I thought of what I needed to do to block my urges. I turned around slowly, wondering if he knew what he was saying, despite being intoxicated. Instantly, my eyes widened, because he’d unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the toned muscles of his upper body. I clenched my jaw as I averted my eyes, even more desperate to keep myself in check._

_“Hey,” his voice was low and soft, “come here.”_

_Without any okay from me, my body started moving closer to him, placing me inches away. Stubbornly, I kept my chin down, and stared at the floor. I watched as his arm moved up to card his fingers through my hair, eventually resting his hand against my neck. His fingers hooked beneath my jawline, and he pulled my chin upwards with a light pressure. Our eyes locked, and I could see the haze and unclarity in his, making me wonder if he even knew who he was touching right now._

_“Please?” he pleaded._

_Mark’s voice was low with desire, so deep and raw that it made my insides melt. My resolve broke, and my arms moved to wrap around his waist, pressing my entire body against his. His hand brought my mouth to his, kissing me hard and leaving me breathless. My hands glided up from his abdomen to his chest and finally to his shoulder, where I pushed off the button up shirt he had worn to the party. It dropped to the floor in a pile where the rest of our clothing gradually went._

_He took his time undressing me, running his hands up and down my body as my t-shirt was slowly pushed up, exposing my solid black bra. I took my hands off of him for a moment, to undo the buttons of my jeans and slide them down my hips, revealing the matching panties I had worn tonight. Mark looked down at me with hunger in his eyes, the eyes of a man who had been starving for all too long. I was on my knees in front of his, having fully taken off my jeans, when I began working open his belt. When the length of leather was off, I placed it on the floor beside me. My hands instantly went to just above his covered erection, and I watched his face as I rubbed him through his jeans like I’ve done before._

_Mark’s eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and I saw him grit his teeth as my strokes became more rhythmic. I went slowly with one hand, while the other slipped back to apply gentle pressure to his balls. There was a soft growl above me, and soon he was pulling me up to him and kissing me. His hands slide around me and settled on my ass, groping me and holding me against him. One of his knees slipped between my thighs, and I gasped at the pressure on my pussy. With my gasp, his tongue sneaked into my mouth, dancing with my own as he rubbed against me, rocking me into a rhythm. His mouth left mine, kissing down my jaw to my neck, where he began to biting and sucking the skin there._

_“Ma-ark,” I moaned wantingly._

_“Yes baby?” he smirked against my neck._

_“Touch me, please. I need to feel you touch me,” I pleaded with him, so ready to be done with the teasing._

_His arms moved around me again, cupping my ass with his hands and lifting me off the ground. With ease, he carried me a few feet to the bed and tossed me down onto it. I moved into a sitting position as he crawled up to me, grinding his hips against mine once he’d brought his mouth back up to my neck. Mark’s hand slipped onto my thighs while he bit me, pulling my panties out of the way and pushing a finger through the folds of my pussy._

_“Fuck!” I moaned._

_Mark flicked his eyes up to catch my own as he pushed two fingers into me at once. He pulled them out and pushed them back in rapidly, causing my breath to hitch and a long moan to vibrate my throat. With a grin, he pushed a third finger past the ring of muscle that was slowly becoming looser and looser with every movement he made. He crooked his digits upwards, and my body shuddered as the palm of his hand ground against my clit with every thrust inward. When my body arched up towards him, desperate for more, he carded the fingers of his spare hand through my hair._

_“Patience,” he whispered, moving away so he would continue what he was doing._

_“Fuck me,” I whined._

_“I will.” He didn’t even look up at me as he made this promise, but his voice dropped an octave, making my body writhe and shudder._

God, does he even realize what he does to me? _I thought, as I felt my muscles tighten._

_“You’re so tight baby,” he murmured. “So wet, and so fucking tight.”_

_“Hmm,” I moaned._

_His fingers kept a slow rhythm, stretching open my wet pussy and driving me fucking insane. My hips rocked in time with him, and my hands moved to his shoulders to pull him up to me so I could attach my mouth to his skin. I left marks across his shoulders as he touched me. When he pulled away from my body, a high pitched whine escaped my throat as my hips continued grinding the air, desperate for some sort of friction. Before I registered what was going on, Mark spred my legs wider and rubbed the head of his hard cock against my pussy, causing me to gasp._

_“Mark, please, I want--” My voice was cut off as he rolled his hips against mine, grinding himself down on my clit._

_“What do you want baby?” he whispered before latching his mouth onto my breast._

_I whimpered beneath him and my back arched upward, pushing my body closer to his mouth. When I continued to not answer him, he pulled up and hovered above me, giving me an intense look. He was resting his body on his forearms that laid on either side of my head, leaning down to trail kisses along my neck. Mark dragged his lips to behind my ear._

_“How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”_

_My body was writhing underneath his, desperately hoping that he would get the hint. I pulled him down to me, kissing him before I captured his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged at it. I heard a quiet growl come from him, as his whole body pushed down against me. With that movement, he pushed into me, thrusting in fully and stretching me oh so well. My eyes rolled back as my hips turned up, changing the angle so he could fuck me deeper. As my body moved with his, he leaned down and attached his mouth to one of my nipples and reaching over to roll the other between his fingers._

_“Oooh,” I moaned and alternated between moving my hips with his and pushing my chest into the air._

_“I want you to cum for me baby,” he growled against my skin as his free hand moved to my clit, stimulating me over the edge._

_Heat pooled up low in my belly, as my pussy tightened around him. His hand on my breast moved to my hair as he grabbed a handful and tugged, making me moan loudly. I could feel myself going over the edge when he bit my neck, giving me the final push I needed._

_“Mark!” I yelled as my walls clenched around him while I came._

_His movements quickened, stuttering with his need to push himself over the edge. Suddenly he was still, as he came inside me with a groan, covering my mouth with his. When he finished, he pulled out and slowly stood up from the bed, shuffling over to the bathroom. I heard him turn the faucet on, and then he came back to me, cleaning my body up as I laid there boneless. Mark disappeared again, but was back quickly, crawling into bed and laying down beside me. Together, we laid front to back, with his arms encasing me in his warmth, and we fell asleep._

 

I woke up with the biggest headache I had ever had in my entire life. A groan left my lips as my arms tightened around the woman in my bed as my face moved to hide within her hair. My eyes flew open when I realized the situation, instantly shutting again when the room was too sunny for my pounding head. Who was in bed with me? Where had (y/n) gone for the night? Did Sean ever come back to the room? Questions flew through my mind as I desperately attempted to remember last night. Sadly, I felt the body I held begin to stir, cueing me in on the fact that my partner was waking. I felt her roll over, moving to her other side so she could face me. I jumped a little bit when I felt her fingers smoothen my hair then trail down to rest on the side of my jaw. Her fingertips pulled me just a little bit closer, and I felt her kiss me. As soon as she did, I knew who it was. I may not remember what she and I did last night, and it may have been over a year since we had done anything at all, but I would never forget how (y/n)’s lips felt on mine.

“Hi,” I said, moving back slightly and opening my eyes.

“Good morning,” she smiled, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

She looked at me intently, studying me and reading my expression.

“You don’t remember last night, do you?” she whispered quickly, looking away from me.

“No, I don’t, but I’ve got some idea,” I whispered back as my hand trailed across her naked skin.

“Do you want me to move?” her voice was even softer, her body already shifting away as though she automatically expected me to reject her when all I wanted was to hold her close to me.

“No,” I blurted, pulling her back against my body. My arms wrapped around her, and my nose rested against her neck as I encased myself in her everything.

Everything from how her skin felt against mine to her scent, a pleasing smell of her lotion still lingering after all the past hours. For a very long moment, I held her to me desperately, suddenly very afraid that she would disappear if I didn’t keep a hold of her. Eventually my arms relaxed just a little bit, but I kept her body against mine. Her arms were folded to rest against the middle of my torso, while her face was pressed against the top of my chest. She was grinning, and I could feel it very obviously.

“Can I tell you something?” I asked after a long silence.

“Yes,” she said, moving back slightly to look at my face.

“The first night you were here was Hell on me,” I said. Her face screwed up a bit, confusion painting her features.

“You’ve stayed in my bed every night that you have been here, sharing what little space I can call my own. That first night was so difficult, because what I wanted more than anything was to reach out to you and pull you against me. I wanted to hold you, and I couldn’t, because I wanted to respect your wishes. I didn’t sleep that first night at all,” I said softly, turning my head to the side and not looking at her.

(Y/n)’s hand touched my face hesitantly. Her fingers gently tilted my face upwards, cupping my cheek once I was facing her. She closed the distance between our mouths, kissing me softly as her hand slipped from my cheek to my neck, laying flat and resting there. My hands gripped her waist, as I pulled her hips against mine as my semi-hard cock thrusted against her thigh. My semi turned into a full erection as I listened to her low moans and long whines. I moved our bodies so I could hover over her, taking my hands off of her hips so I could put all of my weight on my forearms.

“Oh,” she moaned when my cock slipped between her folds, teasing her clit.

I grinned before attaching my mouth to her neck, sucking the skin there hard. Her head pulled to the side, exposing herself for me and giving me more room to leave the marks I wanted to. She was writhing beneath me, sweating and begging for me, when I finished with the second mark. My mouth tilted upwards as I trailed my lips down her throat, across her collarbone, and finally onto her breasts where I licked and sucked more marks around her nipples.

“Mark, p-please, I need you to touch me. I’m so empty and so wet, please fuck me,” she said.

Her body was pushing upwards, closer to me, as she begged for what she needed. My mouth turned up into a smile as I listened to her sounds every time my cock teased her soaked entrance. (Y/n) tilted her hips up, achieving a better angle to get the friction she wanted, but I had other ideas in mind. One of my hands moved down to roughly push her hips back against the bed as the head of my cock slowly pushed into her, not going any deeper than the tip. She let out a low moan as her eyes rolled back and legs widened for me. I pulled my hips back an inch, preparing to pound all of my cock into her at once when her phone rang loudly, shaking my bedside table as it vibrated.

“Fuck!” she cursed quietly as she moved to grab her phone.

I chuckled and pulled out of her, slipping my fingers into her instead as she tried to stop herself from making any noises.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I went back to Mark and Sean’s room …with Mark. I don’t know where Sean is. No. Yeah. Yeah. Dude, no, I’ll tell you later. He is right here, he is laying right here, I’m not gonna go into detail right now,” she said.

I laughed as my mouth attached to her neck, and the person on the other end must have heard me because (y/n)’s face and eyes snapped to look at me. She grinned brilliantly, and my breath stopped for a moment because she looked so beautiful and I suddenly realized then how much she means to me and how she makes me feel. I…

“Marzia wants to talk to you,” she said.

My eyes widened as she held the phone against my ear, and pushing me upwards to sit instead of hover. (Y/n) pulled my hand out of her as she moved to straddle my waist, rising up and down against my cock and teasing me. I gave her the dirtiest look as she continued to hold her phone against my ear. My hands grabbed her hips, holding her down tightly and probably leaving tiny bruises on her skin.

“Yes?” I said tightly into the receiver.

“Mark … Fischbach. I swear to whatever God may be in the mother effing sky, if you hurt her I will personally take a cheese grater and remove you dick from your body.” Marzia said.

Her voice was low and threatening, already cueing me in on the fact that Marzia is very protective of (y/n) even though they just met when she came here a few days ago. I looked at (y/n) as she grinned at me, hearing everything that Marzia was saying.The way (y/n) looked at me was playful, as her hand wrapped around my aching cock and my teeth ground together. I wanted to be frustrated, I really did, but the only frustration was sexual, as I looked at her big (e/c) eyes that held secrets I would dedicate a lifetime into learning. Her smile was wide, shining teeth glinting in what little sunlight escaped in through the closed curtains. Dumbstruck, my hands held her hips softer and I pulled her closer to me as my arms came to wrap around her lower waist. “Mark, say something.” Marzia said after I had been silent for a long time.

“I love her,” I said without any hesitation.

I heard a quick intake of breath on the other end, but my main focus was that my chest was about to explode with the sudden confession of how I felt. It was finally out there, in the open, the most important thing I would ever have to say in my entire life, and (y/n) was shock still. Her mouth had fallen into a small “o” shape as her eyes widened and breath stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her completely and tilted them upwards to rest my hands behind her skull, thumbs rubbing circles behind her ears. Her body leaned into me and her eyes rolled back. Breathing heavily, I kissed her, putting everything I was feeling into it. When I moved away, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back to her. We kissed for a very long time, our mouths moving together and our hands behind the other’s head. Neither of us focused on my growing erection, putting our all into the kiss. Together, we erased a year of no physical contact, making up for opportunities we’d let slip through our fingers. After a while, we finally slowed down and I moved back just so I could look at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth tilted up in a contented smile, as her body leaned more forward to rest her forehead against my own. When her eyes opened, we looked at each other silently as a single tear escaped her eye. I was instantly filled with doubt and worry, but she was still smiling as she quickly pecked me on the lips.

“It’s a happy tear love,” she said, voice just above a whisper.

My face adjusted so I could kiss where the tear had stopped, then trailed kisses upwards until my lips were on her forehead.

“I love you,” I said strongly.

She pulled back a small bit and looked at my face, eyes searching every detail of my expression as her hands moved to rest on my chest.

“I love you too,” she said.

 

_Mark grinned at me after I told him I loved him back, and his fingers slipped down to my waist to apply pressure there. His hands laid out flat against my skin, as he prompted me to rise up onto my knees. My breath became harsh and raspy as he guided me back down, slipping inside of me. I moaned as I felt him stretch me, falling forward and kissing his shoulder once before biting down. He growled as his right hand grabbed a fistfull of my hair and tilted my head backwards so he could suck a mark onto my neck. He bit and pulled my most sensitive areas as he guided my hips up and down. We were moving at a very fast pace, and he bit down hard enough to draw blood. The two of us were so out of it, that we just watched the single droplet form and begin its’ journey down my chest. He snaked his tongue out and licked it off of my skin as both of his hands gripped my waist tightly, helping me slam down onto his cock._

_“You’re so tight baby, even though I fucked you last night. You’re always so tight,” he said against my skin as my head tilted back._

_“Mark, I’m gonna cum,” I whimpered, closing my eyes as the edge came nearer and nearer._

_He let go of my hair as his fingers went to stimulate my clit, rubbing me quickly and efficiently as my breathing became ragged and uneven. There was an intense feeling in my belly as my pleasure built up, and I toppled over the edge. I could feel the walls of my pussy still spasming after my orgasm, tightening around his cock even more. He grunted and gripped my hips tightly, as he thrusted upwards into me, bringing himself to the point of orgasm. Once we were both finished, we sat there for a moment, leaning on another and the wall, while trying to calm down. Eventually our breathing slowed, becoming languid and relaxing, as I rose on my knees to be empty once again. I got off of the bed completely, and he looked at me in confusion._

_“Neither of us took a shower last night when we got back, so that’s what I’m gonna do now,” I explained, making my way to the small shower._

_I heard the bedsprings move as he followed me, joining me in the bathroom and stopping us at the sink counter mirror. He turned the two of us so we stood back to front as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. Mark rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at our reflection._

_“You’re so beautiful,” he said, as he stared at me in the mirror._

_I looked at my reflection, and, sure enough, saw that my ivory skin was flushed with a light red color. With natural blush painting my features, I tilted my gaze down, watching the countertop as if it were about to perform a show. Mark chuckled, and the vibrations from his chest caused me to look back at his reflection._

_“I love you,” he told me again._

_I turned where I was and wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my face where his shoulder and neck met. My heart was leaping in my chest, blood rushing to the surface of my skin, as my face was split into a wide grin._

_“I love you too,” I mumbled._

_Mark pulled me back to look at me, and I gasped at the utter happiness etched on his features. His eyes had lit up, and his grin made my insides melt. As I looked at him, my heart started beating faster and faster, as I tried to figure out what I had done to deserve someone like him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, deciding that being with him in this moment was more important than thinking about anything in the past._

_“So about that shower … ?” he began, an over exaggerated innocence laced in his voice._

_“What are you thinking?” I laughed._

_He turned my body around so we were back to front once again, with his arms still firmly around my waist with his chin hooked onto the top of my right shoulder._

_“I’m thinking that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole wide world,” he grinned finally._

_Mark continued grinning as I blushed deeper, giggling like a child. When I looked up, he was watching my face intently, searching for something unknown to me._

_“I mean it (y/n), you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known,” he said._

_We stood there for a moment, looking at the reflections of each other's eyes, and I had never felt so warm and content in all of my life._


End file.
